Mother And Daughter
by Gillian Kearney Fan
Summary: When her daughter has an accident it prompts Jessica to admit her secret to the team. With Zoe and Linda already knowing how will the rest of the team react?
1. Chapter 1

Mother And Daughter

Chapter 1

Hannah brushed her blonde hair and applied more lipgloss before making sure she had her phone, purse and house keys. She placed her bag over her shoulder and looked at what she was wearing, she was wearing black pants and a white shirt. "Bye babe " She called as she opened the door.

"Bye. Good luck "Added her boyfriend Ben who was upstairs getting ready to go to work, he worked as a builder on weekends and the two went to school at Holby High. Hannah opened the door stepping out on to the street. "

She put in her iPod and selected a tune. She was in to Rihanna, Avril, The Wanted and My Chemical Romance, she also liked Katy Perry. Before she knew it she had reached the ED.

Taking a deep breath Hannah pushed open the double doors and looked around, there were doctors and nurses rushing around. She walked over to the reception desk and spoke to the man who was on the computer.

"HI I'm Hannah and I'm starting work experience here for two weeks " She explained drumming her nails on the desk.

"Someone will be with you shortly " Noel replied looking up from his computer

"Great " She smiled walking over to the waiting area to sit down and she got out her iPhone out of her bag to text her boyfriend.

* * *

**Sorry it's short I'm just setting the scene. Hannah, my OC. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mother And Daughter 

Chapter 2

"Ah Noel, is she here yet?" Zoe asked looking at the tablet which showed the spleen of the patient she was treating in RESUS which had ruptured.

Noel nodded and pointed Zoe in the direction of the reception seats and Zoe walked over.

"Hi my name's Zoe and I'm the clinical lead here " Zoe introduced herself shaking Hannah's hand.

"Great " Hannah replied following Zoe. "I have a feeling this is going to be good.. "

Zoe smiled at the girl's enthusiasm as they entered RESUS and Zoe proceeded to introduce Hannah to the staff.

"This is Adrian Fletcher but everyone calls him Fletch "

"Hi" Fletch winked.

"This is Sam and Tom "

"Are you too an item?" Hannah asked. Watching as the doctor she now knew as Sam blushed.

"Sure " Tom replied as Sam glared at her.

Zoe was surprised at her directness. "Right let's go and find you some scrubs "

As Zoe walked out of RESUS she bumped in to Adam. "Adam have you met Hannah?"

"I'm here for work experience " She added as Zoe sorted her out a locker for the two weeks she was here

"Hey " Adam smiled getting his stethoscope out of his locker and placing it around his neck and he jogged out of the staff room.

Zoe gave Hannah the scrubs and she was officially starting her day as a work experience student tomorrow. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the ED, putting in her iPod for the walk home.

* * *

**Next chapter: Hannah's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

Mother And Daughter

Chapter 3 

Hannah's POV

In my bedroom I put on the blue scrubs that doctor Hanna gave me yesterday and grabbed my bag off the end of my bed, checking I had the book that I needed to write what I did in, as today was Monday the 2nd of September I could start. I went down the stairs feeling too nervous to eat breakfast

"Have you seen her?" Ben asked just as I was walking out of the door.

I didn't answer. And put my iPod on instead, selecting a song to suit my mood. I arrived at the ED a while later annd headed inside to the staff room. Zoe was making a coffee. She offered me one.

"Great " I replied putting my things in my locker, Zoe left me to it and a few minutes later, the woman I was sure was my mum entered. My adopted Mum Kelly, never real spoke about her only told me that her husband didn't want a baby but she did. I sighed and walked out of the staff room . I was adopted when I was 3 months old by Kelly and her husband Jack. They sat me down on my 15th birthday and told me. I had always thought they were my parents, my mates Eva and Jana understood but never pushed me to find her.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Hannah are you OK?" It was that doctor Tom talking to me.

I wiped my eyes. There was no way I was going to reveal one of his colleagues was my mother. "Let's go " I said walking out of the door.

"Ah Hannah " Zoe greeted me as I walked in to RESUS.

"Sorry " I mumbled avoiding eye contact with her. She shook her head clearly letting the fact I was late go. "Now this is Leena and we are going to perform a C - section " I looked at the woman with blonde hair, waiting for her baby.

"Great " I said as Zoe took the scapel and cut the woman's belly open.

A C- Section? Was that how my mother had me? Was my father present at my birth? I found the tears starting as I fled from RESUS, the wondering and what if's getting too much for me.

I could hear Zoe talking as she started the procedure on the woman. "Jessica would go and see if she's alright?"

"Sure " Jessica replied taking off her gloves and following me, luckily I lost her

There was a gentle knocking at the stall door. "Are you OK?" Come the soft, gentle voice of my mother

"Go away!" I shouted. I dug in my bag for my compact mirror and opened it, I sighed at the state I was in, mascara had ran down my cheeks and my lipgloss had come off. As I unlocked the stall door Jessica was still standing there.

"Are you OK?" She asked again. I sighed suddenly frustrated

"Will you get the message!" I shouted.

"OK" She whispered turning and leaving the women's toilets. She was only trying to help me. I could hear her trying not to cry as well. Maybe she knew it was me? Or maybe she was upset by the way I treated her.

I walked out of the toilets and went back to RESUS, the woman's baby had been delivered, and she was holding her. The baby was cute with black lashes against her pale skin and huge brown eyes Leena held her newborn close, clearly besotted with her. Was my mother with me?

The what if's were driving me insane, heading to the staff room I grabbed my bag out of my locker, changed in to a tee- shirt and jeans and stormed out of the ED much to the surprise of Zoe and Tom who raised their eyebrows at me.

I needed to calm down. I looked through my bag for something to calm me down. Cigarettes there was an untouched pack I binned them, going for a run to tire myself out seemed better.

* * *

**Next chapter: We see some of Hannah's diary entries, some of her home life in that chapter as well. This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

Mother And Daughter

Chapter 4

Hannah's POV

I was sat on my bed, writing my 'ED Diary' as I had called it, it was my day off from the ED.

_2nd September 2013_

_I assisted in a C- section today and I watched the new mother bond with her baby_

_I also shouted at a nurse who was asking if I was OK. She was my mother, not that she knew. Well I don't know if she did or not._

* * *

_4th September 2013_

I went in to the ED for the afternoon Zoe wanted to see me. I guess she wanted to talk to me about my behavior yesterday.

"Ah Hannah " Zoe starts as I enter her office. "About yesterday "

"I know " I replied. "I shouldn't have shouted at that staff nurse "

"This is your first warning " Zoe informs me, her face serious. "Your second will be a written one and your third one will be a termination of your time here "

"I understand " I said. I didn't want to be thrown out of the hospital. "Thanks " I added opening the office door.

She nodded and I headed out of the ED, walking home bumping in to Jessica again.

"Hey" I smiled. "About yesterday " I told her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you, it was rude "

"It's OK " She replied, smiling but I could tell I had hurt her. I needed to find out if she had any children without letting her know I was her daughter, at least not yet.

"Got any kids?" I asked, I was back to being direct but it was an act, a safety net.

"Sure " She replied.

I was now intrigued. "Name's?" I asked.

Before she could answer me the man standing beside her said "Jess?"

She gazed up at him lovingly and his fingers caressed her cheek. Husband?

"Is he your husband?" I asked

The man shook his head and Jessica whispered something to him which caused him to smile.

I arrived back home and wrote in my diary.

_5th of September 2013 _

_I spoke to my mothe__r today! Maybe now it wouldn't be too long until I could reveal my true identity to her..._

"Hannah!" Ben shouted up to me

"Babe!" I shouted back .

"Want a takeaway?"

I checked my watch. 4: 10. "That's cool "

I shut my diary and put it away in my beside cupboard. When I was shutting the draw an envelope marked 'Mum' Fell out. I looked inside there was the letter I wrote to her when I was 15, when I first found out I was adopted. I pulled it out, the memories flooding back as I read it.

"Dear Jessica,

You don't know me but I was recently told you were my real mum. My name is Hannah Louise Scott and today I turned 15.

Here are some things you may want to know about me.

I'm 15 and an only child.

My favourite colour is pink

And I love shopping with my friends Jana and Eva.

Well, enough about me, what about you? Are you and my Dad still together? Have I got any other siblings?"

Yours sincerely,

Hannah Louise Scott.

The tears streamed down my cheeks as I finished reading it, I put it back in the envelope and went down to dinner.

"Hey babe?" Ben asked when I sat down

"What Ben?" I snapped

"Are you alright? You seem upset?"

Rather than lie I told him the truth. "I found the letter I wrote to her when I turned 15 "

"Oh, Han " He whispered

"She's a bitch!" I suddenly shouted.

Why should I be made to feel guilty for wanting to know where I came from? She gave me up, I didn't ask. I suddenly remembered on the back of the letter there was a picture of a day old me. Well I'm 15 now.

Running up the stairs I burst in to my room, grabbed the letter and was about to do the one thing I knew I shouldn't do but I wanted too when Kelly arrived back home.

"What have you got there?" She asked

"Nothing Kelly " I mumbled.

"We have no secrets remember?" She reminded me, raising her eyebrows.

"It's the letter " I admitted handing it to her.

She finished it. "Why?"

"I wanted to see why she gave me up "

* * *

**Next chapter: Hannah's POV continues. **


	5. Chapter 5

**waterlooroadfan2012 - This is a Adam, Jessica and OC story, I'm unsure where you got the idea that this was a Sam fic. Althrough I'm a Tam fan there is a lot of Tam stories about.**

* * *

Mother And Daughter

Chapter 5 

Hannah's POV 

Kelly the woman who adopted me when I was 3 months old drops the letter.

"She gave you up " She tells me, her brown eyes looking at me

"I know " I sighed, "But you told me she was young and just got married "

"She had and then found out she was pregnant with you, her husband told her to get rid of you but she said it would be OK "

"Whatever " I sighed, acting like I was not bothered but it hurt to know that my father thought I was worth an abortion.

"Hannah " Kelly replied following me up the stairs

"Leave me alone!" I shouted opening and slamming my door.

I lay down on my bed and tried to blink back the tears, I reached for the letter again and read it.

More thoughts ran around my head, irrational thoughts.

_She didn't want you. He wanted his wife to have an abortion. _

* * *

Nurse Jessica changed in to her jeans after her shift. She hadn't been felling well, and she knew the reason why. Reaching in to her locker she got her handbag and put it on her shoulder and walked out of the department with Adam. "Jess what's the problem?" He âsked

"I'm fine " She whispered as he kissed her head. The couple got in to the car and drove home.

As soon as they arrived home Jessica headed up the stairs, determined to find out if she was pregnant or not. She got the test out of her handbag and followed the instructions. She had to pee on the white stick and then wait 3 minutes for the result. She put the stick on the edge of the sink and kept looking at her watch. Finally it was time and she flipped it over, concealing her fate.

Hannah's POV

I finished my tea and left Kelly to clean up, Ben was away for a few days, so I was free to do as I had planned. I looked at the map and found myself outside this house. It had a gate and steps, leading up to the front door. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the gate and walked up the steps before dropping the letter through the letter box and turning and walking back down the steps before anybody could see me.

* * *

**Next chapter: Jessica is stunned as an unexpected letter arrives at her house.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mother And Daughter

Chapter 6

Jessica's POV

OK. I looked at my watch, the 3 minutes were up. Time to know the truth about my possible pregnancy. I turned the white stick over. Negative. My heart stopped, I was sure I was pregnant, so it come as a shock that I wasn't. I put the test in my pocket and left the bathroom heading down the stairs and entering the living room. I sat down on the couch

"Jess?" Adam asked pulling me close to him.

I turned around and put on a smile, although it was weak. "Are you OK?" I asked sitting down on the couch

"Jess?" Adam asked again

"It was negative " I sighed

"What?" He asked and I realized he had no idea what I was talking about.

I pulled the small white stick out of my scrubs and handed it to him. His hand covered his mouth and I knew he was in shock, needing space I walked out in to the vast hallway and picked up our mail. I flicked through my mail it was bills and more bills and then I noticed a white envelope. Curiously I opened it and unfolded the paper.

I couldn't speak. I was in shock. I feverishly read the letter again.

_Dear Jessica, _

_You don't know me but I was recently told that you were my real mum. My name is Hannah Louise Scott and today I turned 15._

_Here are some things you may want to know about me_

_I'm 15 and an only child _

_My favourite colour is pink_

_I love shopping with my friends Jana and Eva, I also have a boyfriend Ben._

_Well, enough about me, what about you? Are you and my dad still together? Have I got any other siblings?"_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Hannah Louise Scott_

Realization was beginning to dawn on me as I realized she was the baby I gave up when I was 22.

She's. .. my ... daughter. .." I stuttered in shock, unable to believe it...

* * *

**Next chapter: Adam and Jessica talk and Hannah sees her Mum**


	7. Chapter 7

Mother And Daughter

Chapter 7

Jessica's POV

I waited anxiously for Hannah to arrive. I knew she would have questions for me which I would have to answer. I'd sent Adam out with the children so me and Hannah were alone.

I walked in to the hallway when I heard the doorbell ring. Taking a deep breath I opened the door to reveal a teenage girl wearing jeans, a white top and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, her brown eyes looked at me with uncertainty. "Jessica?" She asked

"Sure " I replied just as quietly as she stepped in to the house walking in to the living room. I shut the door and followed her in to the living room

"I don't know what to say " She trailed off biting her lip and pulling her sleeves over her hands. I was always doing that.

"It's OK " I whispered. I owed her a explanation. So I began to explain the day I found out I was pregnant with her.

_Flashback 1_

_It was 2 days before my 22nd birthday and I'd had an emotional week. I'd married Sean, my mum had died from cancer, and now I had just found out I was pregnant. _

_"I'm pregnant " I told him waiting for his reaction. He wasn't happy as he snatched the stick out of my hand and looked at the result. I was shocked as he hugged me. _

_End of flashback 1_

_Flashback 2  
_

_I was lying on a bed in a hospital, I'd already been in labour for 2 hours and Sean was no where to be seen. I needed him with me. Where was he? He knew I was in labour I had already sent him a text_

_"One more push Jessica " The midwife told me_

_"OK" I replied taking a deep breath and pushing with all the energy I had left._

_I knew it was over when the baby cried , midwife lifted the baby up, checked it over and wrapped it in blankets then she walked over and placed this baby, a human being that was completely dependent on me in my arms. _

_I put my arm around this baby to protect her. I looked at her. She had brown eyes, a snub nose and striking eyelashes_

_Finally, Sean arrived. No hello. "How are you Jess darling?" Just a grunt and a piece of paper put on the table. I looked at him curiously wondering what it was._

_"Give her up " He told me bluntly. _

_Why? I was confused. This was our baby. _

_ "Fine " I whispered, little did I know that the decision was going to affect me for the rest of my life. I signed my name on the paper as he snatched it up, checked I'd signed it and then picked Hannah up and carried her out of the room. My heart broke in two. _

_Returning home without my baby I felt horribly empty. I walked in to the living room and upon seeing the pink moses basket I had brought I cried knowing there would be no baby in it. I'd signed my rights away on her._

_I ran upstairs and sobbed as Sean told me to get myself together._

_End of flashback 2  
_

"Are you and my dad still together?" She asked

I shook my head, he still seen Lucas and Amelia but we had never discussed her. But I couldn't tell her that.

"Sure " I lied as I took a sip of coffee. "Did the couple look after you ok?" I added

Kelly's alright" She sighed as she looked at her watch, it was 4: 10. She stood up and picked up her handbag. "I better go, it was nice to meet you "

I stood up and was surprised as Hannah hugged , me but it was nice too. I wrapped my arm's around her and replied it was nice to meet her too. I walked out of the living room and opened the door for her. I watched as she walked down the steps and walked through the gate and I shut the door before heading to the kitchen my trainers squeaking on the laminate floor.

"Mum?" I turned around to see Amelia, probably back from her day out with Adam and Lucas. I turned around and smiled at Amelia

"Are you ok?" I asked

She nodded and sat down and I made her an orange juice and sdat down with another cup of tea

"Hey" Adam said as he wrapped his arm's around my waist.

"Hey" I replied turning in his arm's as he kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled as he reached out and caressed my cheek.I loved this man and he loved me, my childfen.

There was just the matter of telling Adam about Hannah...

* * *

**I'm not sure where to go next so suggestions would be great**


	8. Chapter 8

Mother And Daughter

Chapter 8

Hannah raced in to the ED. She'd overslept and knew Zoe wouldn't be too pleased with her. When the clinical lead saw her she raised her eyebrows. "My office now " That's all she said before she walked off.

Hannah changed in to her scrubs before making her way to Zoe's office. She knocked on the door and waited to be called in

"Come in " Called Zoe as she sat down in her swivel chair

Hannah pushed open the door and stood in front of Zoe's desk.

"Look I'm sorry I overslept " Hannah told her but Zoe wasn't interested in hearing excuses. She told Hannah to behave and she was then dismissed from the office.

* * *

That afternoon saw Hannah try to keep her head down and out of Zoe's bad books. She was doing OK and working alongside her mother. (Her identity still remained a secret to her mother's boyfriend ) when she helped Jeff Coilor with an incoming Casualty."This is Ben Jackson, 17, years old. Found unconcious on a building 6. BP 60/90 and sats 96%. Given 5 mills of morphine "

"Ben!" Hannah screamed as the trolley was pushed towards RESUS.

The trolley disspeared behind the swinging doors and Zoe was the lead doctor on the case. She ordered CT's, and MRI's.

Outside of RESUS Hannah was acting strangly, in the end to prevent her hurting herself or anybody else Tom and Jay restrained her

"You thugs" She shouted lashing out wildly at Jay and Tom. Jessica approached her to try and calm her.

"It's OK " she whispered trying to calm her daughter.

Anger at being restrained by two colleagues anger turned to horror when she pushed her own mother to the floor. Zoe came out of RESUS "What's going on?" She asked

Nobody gave the clinical lead an answer so after the shift Zoe said she wanted to see Hannah, Tom and Jessica

"Sure " Tom and Jessica both agreed at the same time.

Blinking back tears Adam led Jessica to a cubicle and she sat on the bed as Adam examimed her arm. It was broken. He offered her entnox which she refused Adam then pulled the bone back in to place Jessica screamed as she felt the click of the bone. The doctor then left the cubicle to get a sling so the nurses arm could heal better. Re -enentering the cubicle the doctor tied the sling around Jessica's shoulder then the couple walked out of the cubicle.

With the shift over Tom, Jessica and Hannah all made their way to Zoe Hanna's office each member of staff waiting to be shouted at shouted at by the clincal lead.

Tom knocked on the door and they all entered her office standing there like naughty school children. Which Hannah was

"What were you thinking!" Zoe shouted at the doctor, staff nurse and the staff nurses daughter.

"I don't know" Jessica whispered.

"She's a bitch!" Hannah shouted

Tom stayed silent watching the teen shout at her mother. Tom thought she could do with counselling.

Tom pulled Jessica in to a hug. Zoe turned to them hoping they would shed some light on the situation. She told Hannah to take a break.

Hannah nodded and walked out of the hospital. Zoe had warned her that she was on her last chance. Hannah had acted like she hadn't cared back in the office, rolling her eyes, chewing gum and ignoring everything Zoe was telling her.

Zoe ran a hand through her hair she was stressed and really could do with a coffee right now. She shut her office door after switching the lights out and walked along the corridor to the canteen where she could see Sam and Tom buying coffees and looking loved up. Zoe didn't do relationships she was happy to flit her way from afffair to affair but for her it was a deep sense of insecurity for the clincal lead. She paid for her coffee and walked back to her office intending on dealing with budgets , a meeting with He

She looked through the files and books on the desk. Focous. She told herself taking a sip of the coffee.

Eventually she gave up and wondered downstairs for a much needed cigaratte.

* * *

**I don't really know Zoe as a character (Strange as she's been in it for a few years now ) So to help me I watched Sunetra's potrayal of Zoe on youtube. **


	9. Chapter 9

Mother And Daughter

Chapter 9

Hannah was off the ED today. She reached for her phone as it vibrated. She opened her inbox

To: Hannah

Sender: Eva

Time: 10:00

**'Hey Hannah Jana is having a party. Do you want to come?'**

"I could go " Hannah thought sitting up and replying to the message

To: Eva

Sender:Hannah

Time: 10: 05

**'I'll be there'**

She opened her wardrobe and looked at her dresses. Dress to impress she thought as she chose a white dress and then spent the next few hours getting ready. She switched on her straighteners and left them to heat up on her dressing table. She picked them up and ran them through her hair leaving her blonde hair a mass of curls. She reached for her make up bag and put concealer on her face then started putting foundation on. She picked her mascara up and did her eyes. Pouting her lips she did her lipstick and then walked out of the bathroom and headed for her bedroom

She picked up her handbag and checked that she had her phone, purse, lipstick. When she was sure she had everything she headed down the stairs where Kelly was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Kelly, a red haired, brown eyed woman warned her adopted daughter not to be late.

The cutting remark stung her as Kelly was not her biological mother. "Your not my mum!"The door slammed shut as Kelly sent a text to somebody as she thought it was time Hannah knew the truth

To: Unknown number

Sender: Kelly

Time: 7:00

**'Can we meet? Hannah's lashing out'**

She left the house ignoring Kelly's warning that she wanted her home by 11. Hannah rolled her eyes. She could look after herself. She walked along the street and waited by the bus stop texting her friends

To: Eva and Jana

Sender:Hannah

**'I'm at the bus stop'**

Eva was the first to arrive. She had coiled her brown hair up in to a bun and was wearing a red dress with red sandals

* * *

The club was buzzing for a Friday night with people queuing outside waiting get in. Hanaah walked to the front and rolled her eyes hearing people complain behind her. She was sure she could flirt with the bouncer by the door to get her own way. He was cute with a babyish face and the muddiest brown eyes you had ever seen. Hannah fluttered her eyelashes at him and flashed him a smile. With Ben away she was doing no harm in flirting, right?

"My name's Hannah and me and my friends want to get in the club" She pouted her lips. Sure biogical mum Jessica would be ashamed of her

"Have you got your ID?" The cute bouncer asked. Hannah looked at him and went through her bag

"I left it at home " Hannah told the bouncer. Damm. She knew she had left something behind.

"No ID no entry I'm afriad " He told her as Hannah gazed in his muddy brown eyes

Hannah sighed she had been looking forward too tonight. Getting drunk. Dancing with Jana and Eva. Checking out the cute guys

While the bouncer was busy trying to seperate two tenage boys who were fighting over a girl Hannah vaguely knew she took her chance and ran in to the club to join her friends

The club was cosy with red velvet sofa's and a chandilar dangling from the celing. Hannah walked to the bar and ordered three vodka and cokes. She took them over to the small table her friends had found and sat down. She knew tonight was going to be fun, give her the chance to forget about Jessica but Jana, a blonde haired blue eyed girl brought it up

"Have you thought about her?" Jana asked, she was close to her own mum Nicole and her younger brother Rhys

"That woman lost all say in my life when she signed the adoption papers " Hannah said taking a big gulp of her drink "I met her once. She lives with my dad "

"Well at least you've met her. That's a start" Jana said

"I also pushed her " Hannah muttered in to her drink, not really wanting her friends to hear "When we were working "

From the stunned expressions from her friends Eva stared in shock and Jana had her mouth open in shock she wished she hadn't revealed that peice of information

"Guys I was angry " Hannah said getting up to get another drink

"It doesn't make it right " Eva said as Hannah sat back down and Jana nodded in agreement

Two older women were also in the club. The woman with brown hair which was in a bob was ordering two vodka and cokes stood at the bar. Her other friend was dancing and she watched her while laughing and ordering another drink. She narrowed her eyes certain she recognised the teenager. She put her drink down and walked towards the round tables wanting to talk to her

"It's Hannah isn't it?" She asked

"Who's asking?" She asked, rudely

"Zoe. Your boss " She told her

"Shit!" Hannah yelled as Zoe raised her eyebrows and took a step back as Linda joined her friend. She looked at the teenger. Trying to work out who she was. She loked familiar but Linda couldn't figure it out. Zoe and Linda walked away trying to enjoy the rest of their night out together.

Hannah walked out of the club. She couldn't think straight and felt sick. A car pulled up beside her and the man got out of the car and steadied her.

"Get off me creep!" She yelled

"Hey it's ok " The man told her as he got a bottle of water out of the car and gave it to her.

Hannah slurred drunkenly. "Your girlfriend's my mum"

"What?" Adam was stunned


	10. Chapter 10

Mother And Daughter

Chapter 10

Hannah vaguely remembered the events of last night. Confessing to Adm she was Jessica's secret daughter. What had she done? Her mouth was dry and she had a pounding headache. She threw the covers off her and walked in to the en suite bathroom. Looking in to the mirror Hannah ran a hand through her blonde hair and noticed the mascara rings around her eyes

She stepped in to the shower and ran her fingers through her hair before washing her hair. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped the towel warm from the radiator around her waist and walked in to her bedroom to get ready for her final week at the ED. She put on her iPod and Katy Perry's 'Roar' As she walked out of the front door. She locked it behind her and walked to the ED

* * *

Adam and Jessica were just leaving the house and Adam hadn't talked to her. Jessica was worried. Was everything OK?

"Adam?" Jessica started hoping to get a response from him but Adam just concentrated on the road ahead of him. He pulled in to the hospital's car park and turned off the engine and getting out of the car. They walked in to the staff room to put on their scrubs. Adam shut his locker as Zoe popped her head around the staff room door

"There's been an RTC. Doctor needed at the scene" Zoe told them as she walked out of the staff room shutting the door behind her

Adam nodded "Right that's me out of here "

Adam along with Jeff and Dixie walked to the ambulance bay and got inside of the ambulance

Adam and Jeff looked up at the burning house while they waited for firefighters and it was only then that they entered the burning house

Adam filled them in on the incoming patient. "This is Anna Black, 32, trapped in a fire, possible smoke inhalation and BP is 60 / 90 "

Adam pushed the trolley towards RESUS and got the patient on the bed while Jessica popped an oxygen mask over her face to help her breathe easier.

Jessica grabbed another patient file and walked to cubicles. It was Eva, Hannah's friend and it looked like she had fractured her arm. Jessica drew the curtain around the rails and walked towards the bed putting a pair of gloves on. "OK" She smiled and put on a pair of gloves and put a tourniquet around her arm to take blood. She heard the curtains open and before she knew what was happening Adam had kissed her cheek.

Distracted as she was by the unexpected kiss Jessica administered way too much morphine. Which resulted in Hannah having trouble breathing and a low blood pressure, her skin was clammy.

"Can't breathe.." She rasped as Jessica left the cubicle. Extremely drowsy and not knowing Hannah banged her head against the board of the bed knocking herself out. She hoped clinical lead Zoe wouldn't have heard about this but she knew she would have.

Heaving worked with patients and now on their break with Zoe, Fletch and Lily Jessica was desperate to get a response from him.

In the staff room the silence was getting to Zoe now. She rooted in her bag and produced a pack of cigarettes and walked out to have one before she was due in a meeting with the 'big man' that was Henrik Hassen. What he told her shocked her.

"Jess?" Adam said when the door opened and Hannah walked in and walked over to Jessica and slapped her, hard. Adam was as shocked as Jessica at this exchange and stood up.

Jessica hoped her relationship with Hannah would get better and she knew it would take time from both of them. Would the kids acccept that Jessica had a daughter? Would Adam? Even know he now knew the truth Jessica knew he was struggling and wouldn't talk to her about it

* * *

**Next chapter: Zoe talks to Jessica following her behavior and there a twist in events. **


	11. Chapter 11

Mother And Daughter 

Chapter 11

Zoe stood in her office waiting to speak to a member of staff. Fletch had informed the clincal lead about a patient decision. She was going to make her relationship with her daughter stronger and given too much morphine and the patient's notes had revealed it was nurse Harrison with the patient.

Jessica knew what this was about. She knocked on the clincal lead's door and waited for Zoe to call her in.

"Come in!" Shouted Zoe. Jessica walked in to the office and stood in the middle of the room. Zoe stood up from her swivel chair and walked around her desk "What has got in to you?" She asked

"I don't know " Jessica whispered

Zoe sighed, she was good friends with the staff nurse and she didn't want to do this but she knew she had no choice

'"Your suspended for the week " Zoe informed her

"OK"Jessica answered as she walked out of the office shutting the door behind her

* * *

Jessica was in utter shock. She had not expected that. The door to the staff room opened. It was Tom.

"Are you OK?" He asked walking over to her

"Sure" She answered

Tom nodded as he watched a tear roll down her cheek.

As Jessica walked out of the department she watched Zoe have a cigarette and sighed as she walked to the car. She unlocked the car and opened the drivers seat and climbed in to the driver's seat and drove out of the car park heading towards her Victorian house which she loved. It had a spacious hallway, two flights of stairs with a circular banister. The living room had two white couches and a plasma screen was on the wall.

"Hey" Adam sat down beside her and placed a kiss on her lips."You OK?"

"I'm fine" She replied getting up and walking in to the kitchen switching on the kettle and waiting for it to boil. Once it had she walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch

The family settled down to watch a movie (Although, to Jessica it felt like Hannah was missing) because she was. Adam rubbed her arm knowing what or who she was thinking about. They needed to talk to each other about it but without the children around.

Jessica made a decision. She was going to make the relationship with her daughter stronger and introduce her to the children, she knew it would be hard but she was determined to take that risk.


	12. Chapter 12

Mother And Daughter

Chapter 12

Jessica was going stair crazy at home. She had been suspended by Zoe leaving the department a staff nurse down. It was her own fault and she now regretted her decision.

She had taken Lucas and Amelia to school and was now sitting at home quite bored. At least at work she had things to do. Treating patients, taking to Zoe, Jay, Adam.

She walked in to the hallway hearing the doorbell ring and opened the door shocked to see who was standing on the stone steps.

Jessica? " Hannah asked pushing her blonde hair away from her face. She still hadn't got used to calling her 'Mum'

Jessica simply nodded and opened the door wider allowing her daughter to come in.

Hannah stepped in to the hallway and looked around, shocked at the sheer size of the house. A circular banister swept up to the two flights of stairs. The living room had a plasma screen TV secured to the wall, two couches and a picture of herself and Adam was on one of the walls. Jessica walked in to the kitchen and switched on the kettle waiting for it to boil. She slid one across the table to Hannah. "Thanks"

It's fine" Jessica replied sitting down on a chair

A silence lapped over them until Hannah spoke slightly emotional as she realized the woman sitting opposite her was her mum. The woman who had given birth to her 15 years ago.

"I want my mum"Hannah told her. "I need you"

"I know" Jessica whispered turning back round to face her daughter "I know" They moved in to the living room where they sat down on the couch Hannah crying and Jessica trying to comfort her

It's OK" Jessica tried to soothe her daughter stroking her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear

And that's how Adam found them when he returned home from his shift, in the living room Hannah wrapped in her mum's arms. He shut the door quietly so not to disturb them and went for a shower


	13. Chapter 13

Mother And Daughter

Chapter 13

Her placement at the ED had finally come to an end. It had been an enjoyable and unforgettable two weeks for her. She'd found her mum, had a good relationship with her adopted parents and had great friends.

Hannah stirred, momentarily forgetting where she was and had to search her sorroundings to remember where she was. The thick carpet, the two couches. Her mother's house. The door opened and in walked Adam holding two cups of tea on a tray. He handed one to Hannah. "Thanks" She yawned sleepily

Adam smiled and replied, "No problem"

"Keep in touch?" Hannah asked picking up her bag and putting the cup down on the table in front of her

"Sure" Jessica whispered. She knew she had only just found her daughter and she didn't want to lose her again. Hannah smiled, opened the door and walked down the stone steps. Feeling the fresh air on her face Hannah shook back her long blonde hair and walked down the street

But would the nurse's happiness be short lived as her daughter fell to the floor hitting her head on the hard concrete...

* * *

**Sorry it's really short but I felt I owed you guys something as I hadn't updated this in a while.**


	14. Chapter 14

Mother And Daughter 

Chapter 14

Jessica couldn't believe what had happened. Walking down the steps she felt for her daughter's pulse. When she couldn't find one she fished in her pocket for her phone and rang for an ambulance. Sam told her to bring the patient, female, 15, straight in.

Jessica nodded, listening to her colleagues instructions. With help from Adam she got an unconscious Hannah in the car and drove off praying her daughter will be alright.

She arrived at the familiar car park and saw Zoe. Not wanting to draw attention to the fact she was bringing her daughter in Jessica pretended she was late for a shift when she wasn't in today.

Zoe looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?" The older medic asked placing a hand on the nurses shoulder.

"Sure " She replied. Satisfied with her friend's answer Zoe began to walk away but not until she had spotted Hannah slumped,unconscious in the back seat. She opened the door and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. Zoe sighed looking around. She needed a trolley to transport Hannah from the car in to the hospital.

As luck had it paramedics Dixie and Jeff were bringing one out. She sighed with relief and walked to the trolley dragging it across the car park. She lay the unconscious teenager on the trolley and rushed it towards the emergency department.

"This is Hannah Scott, 15, found collapsed on the street. GSC 4 and BP 60/ 90" Zoe called out

Sam was back from her break she walked through the corridor when she spotted the trolley. She broke slightly in to a jog. "What have we got?" She asked

Zoe repeated what she had just said

"This is Hannah Scott, 15, found collapsed on the street. GSC 4 and BP 60/ 90" She said

Sam nodded. "RESUS"

As the trolley was pushed towards RESUS Sam called Tom knowing he could help with this case

Zoe, Sam and Tom placed an unresponsive Hannah on the bed while Jessica watched anxiously. Zoe shone her torch in Hannah's eyes and saw her pupils were not responding.

As Jessica was her mum Zoe knew she couldn't treat her so she sent her to the relatives room. She walked in to the relatives room and dropped on to the battered, worn, old blue sofa. It looked so inviting, to her. She collapsed on to it. With relief

A while later the door opened and Zoe told her that they'd taken Hannah up to I.T.U.

Jessica nodded understanding her friend and walked out of the staff room heading towards the lifts.

As she walked in to the side room she was shocked by what she saw. A bandage was around Hannah's head, she was on a ventilator and Kelly was holding her adopted daughter's hand, willing her to wake up.

Kelly turned and stood. She looked calmly at Jessica before walking over and slapping her hard, her eyes furious behind her glasses

"It's unforgivable what you did to her! She was 3 months old" Kelly shouted

Hannah wouldn't be this bitter if Jessica hadn't abandoned her but she knew she had no choice in order to give her a better life.

"I know" Jessica whispered. She felt guilty. And alone. So alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Mother And Daughter

Chapter 15 

The young man limped towards RESUS, the limp was a result from an accident he had suffered a few weeks ago but doctors had told him that if he attended his physio lessons he should regain some strength in his muscles. So he soldiered on. "Hey mate?" He asked getting the attention of one of the doctor's

Tom looked up from the computer and walked over to the young man

"Are you OK?" Tom asked

Where's Hannah Scott?" The young man asked as he lay the flowers on the desk

Tom had no idea where the girl was as she was no longer his patient. He shrugged as he answered "I don't know "

Jessica come out of the lifts and walked over to reception where Zoe was holding two coffee's. She handed one to Jessica.

Jay took Ben to I.T.U where Hannah was still lying unconcious. Jessica hoped her eldest daughter would live. Ben walked in to the room and took a seat next to Hannah's bed and took her hand willing her to wake up

"Can I get a vase for these?" He asked

"Sure"Jessica replied walking out of the side room, she managed to get a vase from CDU and placed it on the table

"I got you some flowers " Ben told his unconcious girlfriend.

"Mum?" Hannah whispered, as Jessica turned around the more Hannah said it the more Jessica sounded like her mum

* * *

**I've re- written chapter 6 of this story. Any ideas for this would be great as I'm completely unsure where to go**


End file.
